Random Days
by Andhitittillitdies
Summary: This was a PM between me and hopewithindarkness and since s/he suggested on copy and pasting this to be a random drabble story, I did so.
1. Prologue

**Random Days**

Note: This was a PM between me and hopewithindarkness and since s/he suggested on copy and pasting this to be a random drabble story, I did so. Sorry for any OOCness, really confusing moments because some of the messages are taken out for privacy, me included in this story( I get it. I'm an annoying fangirl ), and bias for amuto instead of tadamu. Anytime Hopewithindarkness replies a " _HWD:_ " will be put before. Any "*" that are put around mean the character is doing something. Anytime no (insert character name): is put before a line means I'm talking. Anytime there is **{space}** between lines, it is a new post. Any time pass will be in "{}". This was created under my sheer boredom and "imagination". Please read HWDs fics. They're good ;)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character's, plot ideas, or anything considered copyright.**

 **PAGE 1: Prologue to this random storiness stuff**

NOOOO! there goes my pass to entertainment! I'm sooo bored!

 **{space}**

 _HWD:_ Yay! I like Amu as a delinquent and I'm so happy you like my story.

Lol I'm glad to keep you entertained.

 **{space}**

*dresses up rima and nagihiko in gangstah outfits and we all stalk you! :D*

 **{space}**

 _HWD:_ Noooo! My precious characters..!

Nooo peach pit I didn't mean that! They're yours I'm sorry!

 **{space}**

DISCLAIMER ME NO OWN THESE CHARACTERS I STOLE THEM

we're still stalking you XD

Rima: bored

Nagihiko: *sweat drops*

 **{-a little time later-}**

 **{space}**

*cries* I'm all alone...

Nagihiko and Rima: . . .

 **{-a few posts later-}**

 **{space}**

noooooo! you're not replying what does this mean!?

Rima: It means she hates you


	2. Drunk

Note: This was a PM between me and hopewithindarkness and since s/he suggested on copy and pasting this to be a random drabble story, I did so. Sorry for any OOCness, really confusing moments because some of the messages are taken out for privacy, me included in this story( I get it. I'm an annoying fangirl ), and bias for amuto instead of tadamu. Anytime Hopewithindarkness replies a " _HWD:_ " will be put before. Any "*" that are put around mean the character is doing something. Anytime no (insert character name): is put before a line means I'm talking. Anytime there is **{space}** between lines, it is a new post. Any time pass will be in "{}". This was created under my sheer boredom and "imagination". Please read HWDs fics. They're good ;)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character's, plot ideas, or anything considered copyright.**

 **PAGE 2: The stories begin**

WOOT TWO PAGES! XD

NOW LET'S START DRINKING CUZ IKUTO IS OLDER THAN 21 BY NOW! XD

when did shugo chara come out?

2006 baby IKUTO IS 24! XD

or the anime started airing i guess?

Was IKUTO 16?

meh DOESN'T MATTER CUZ WE'RE DRINKING TONIGHT! XD

*drinks the bourbon that always gets in the way of your youtube video*

 **{space}**

SOOoooOOOoo HHhEEeeeYYyyyy aaaAAiche dahbuhyew DEEeeeEE! AHhhh FeeEEl sSSooOOO GOoooDDdd! ((So hey HWD! I feel so good!))

Rima: /)_-

Nagihiko: ummm...

kukai: whats bourbon?

utau: I think its beer.

Amu: where did all this catnip tequila come from!?

Ikuto: My...wallet...

Tadase: I AM KING! GIMME SOME BOURBON!

Yaya: OOH! OOH! YAYA WANTS TO TRY! YAYA WANTS TO TRY!

Kairi: No Ace, you're underage

Lulu: idiots.

Lulu's grandmother: What kind of fashion are you people wearing!?

Tadase's uncle? : *smiling all the way*

 **{space}**

*clings onto HWD* neEEhHHH! *hic* OOooneeEEE-TtaaAAnN! DoOOoo yoOUuuu *hic* LiIIik MeEEEEeee? (onee-tan = older sister) ((*hiccups* Onee-tan! Do you *hiccups* like me?))

Rima: *walks away*

Nagihiko: Hey, Rima wait up!

Kukai: Who wants to play baseball? *holds beer bottle*

Utau: no...just no.

Amu: *takes a sip of catnip tequila* UGHH! This tastes horrible!

Ikuto: *hugs Amu* I'm in a bad mood.

Amu: O/O

Tadase: WHERE IS MY BOURBON!?

Yaya: BUT YAYA WANTS TO DRINK

Kairi: No means no, yaya you are not 21 yet.

Lulu: Why am I even here?

Lulu's grandmother: That's it we're leaving Lulu!

Tadase's uncle?: *still smiling*

 **{space}**

*squeezes arm* *hic* OooNEEee-TaaAANNnnn *hic* YooUUuu'RRreeE *hic* NoOOot ReeEEEssSSPppOOoon-*hic*-DDiiInNNgGGg *hic* ((*hiccups* Onee-tan *hiccups* You're *hiccups* not respon-*hiccups*-ding))

Nagihiko: *drags Rima back* We should still have fun!

Rima: No! I don't want to act like that THING! *points at me* ESPECIALLY in front of you.

Kukai: Then we'll play smash the bottle! Who's in? :D

Utau: not me. Geez I was called from work for this?

Amu: Ikuto let go!

Ikuto: Not until I'm satisfied. *hugs tighter*

Tadase: *grabs his own bourbon and downs it* MUAHAAAHAAAH! I iz KIINNNNG!

Yaya: *steals Tadase's bottle* I AM DRINKING!

Kairi: *takes bottle away* NO.

Tadase's Uncle?: *smiling-it's starting to get creepy now*

 **{space}**

 _HWD:_ NOOOO DONT WORRY I DONT HATE YOU

Yay! Two pages! Let's aim for five!

Uhhh SC came out 2011 I think idk really

Yep, ikuto is probably a young adult now

*scolds* no beer for 7th graders

 **{space}**

*pouts* OooNNnneEEE-TttaAAnnN *hic hic* Ish sho meeEEAaaannNN! *hic* ((Onee-tan *double hiccup* is so mean!))

Nagihiko: Geez Rima you don't have to drink!

Rima: But what if the KING forces me to?

Kukai: Then I'll drink! You don't seem to be agreeing with anything I'm saying Utau!

Utau: No Kukai! Anything but THAT!

Amu: . . .*squirming*

Ikuto: You're so cute when you're like that. *smirking*

Tadase: You there *hic* *points at Yaya* Drinnn da Bottla *hic* ((Drink the bottle))

Yaya: *drinks*

Kairi: O.O No ACE! Stop!

Tadase's uncle?: *creepily smiling*

 **{space}**

BUut ONEESHAN! I ISH ADULLLSSHH! *hic* ((But onee-chan, I is adult! *hiccup*))

Nagihiko: I'll make sure he doesn't.

Rima: . . .I stay for only 1 hour. You BETTER make sure he doesn't.

Kukai: Fine then you admit I'm not a kid!

Utau: Excuse me!?

Amu: *still squirming*

Ikuto: sighh...I guess I can drink since my money was used. *lets go*

Tadase: *passes out because his poor body can't handle it*

Yaya: Ehehehehe...Kaiiriiiii! *hic*

Kairi: *backing away* ...yes?

Tadase's uncle: *really creepily smiling*

 **{space}**

DISSHHHBAAANNDDDD! PAAHTAAYYYY! *hic*

Rima: Party disbanded. I'm leaving.

Nagihiko: *runs after* wait for me! :O

Kukai: say it. *holding bottle dangerously close*

Utau: ...you're...not...a kid...

Kukai: *grins* Now since the party is disbanded let's go get some ramen.

*both leave*

Amu: ahaha...Ikuto since the party is disbanded I don't think...*stares at Ikuto downing a bottle* ...you should drink...

Ikuto: What did you sayyy? Strawbeewwy? *hugs*

Amu: crash

Tadase: *wakes up* BOOOMMM! *passes out again*

Yaya: *glomps Kairi*

Kairi: HELP!

Tadase's uncle: *explodes*


	3. Makeitrain!

Note: This was a PM between me and hopewithindarkness and since s/he suggested on copy and pasting this to be a random drabble story, I did so. Sorry for any OOCness, really confusing moments because some of the messages are taken out for privacy, me included in this story( I get it. I'm an annoying fangirl ), and bias for amuto instead of tadamu. Anytime Hopewithindarkness replies a " _HWD:_ " will be put before. Any "*" that are put around mean the character is doing something. Anytime no (insert character name): is put before a line means I'm talking. Anytime there is **{space}** between lines, it is a new post. Any time pass will be in "{}". This was created under my sheer boredom and "imagination". Please read HWDs fics. They're good ;)

 **PAGE 3: make it rain!**

GASP THREE PAGES

 **{space}**

 _HWD:_ Yay! 3 pages and its all your doing!

 **{space}**

IT'S TIME TO CELEBRATE WITH BOOZ-I mean chocolate. Lots and lots of chocolate.

 **{space}**

ITS RAINING CHOCOLATE PUPPIES XD

Rima: *bites an ear off*

Nagihiko: ummm... *pets the chocolate*

Kukai: *uses the chocolate as a goal to score only for more chocolate to fall onto it*

Utau: *eating the goal*

Amu: :D *claims a pile of chocolate and eats it*

Ikuto: My little strawberry's much sweeter than chocolate *hugs Amu*

Tadase: You let go of Amu now, Tsukiyomi Ikuto! :O

Yaya: . . .CHOCOLAAAAAATE! SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR RUSH! *runs around toppling people over while snatching falling chocolate*

Kairi: Ace you'll get diabet-*gets run over by Yaya*

lulu: *eats the chocolate in a civilized manner with a tea party and such*

lulu's grandmother: This is outrageous! First you dress like mongrels, then you act like mongrels!

Tadase's uncle2?: *smiling and eating chocolate*

 **{space}**

IT'S NOW RAINING CATS! :D

Rima: *eats the chocolate in Nagihiko's hands* It's going to melt dummy.

Nagihiko: But is it a dog or...*stares at all the cats covered in chocolate falling*

Kukai: Stop eating the chocolate Utau!

Utau: *still eating chocolate* Hm? What'd you say? *a lot of meows and screeches are heard*

Amu: Ikuto...LET GO! *now on 4th chocolate puppy*

Ikuto: I'm never letting it go.

Amu: Did you just make a frozen reference?

Tadase: *charging at Ikuto only to be weighed down by a lotta cats* Tsu...kyomi...I..kuto.

Yaya: *Licks all the chocolate off the cats and continues to "accidentally" run over Kairi.

Kairi: *trying to get up but failing*

Lulu: *Packs up and leaves along with a chocolate cat*

Lulu's grandmother: *follows after*

Tadase's Uncle2?: *smiling while eating chocolate while holding a chocolate cat*

 **{space}**

 _HWD:_ AHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHHHHhHahhahahahagagahsggsgsgsgdhshsjfjdbsaknfkdmsmd

So funny *gasps for breath*

I love Yaya in these situations. And I absolutely LOVE chocolate. I cannot live without it.

Wow. I can totally see Nagihiko petting the chocolate ahaha

And Lulu...

*dies in a fit of laughter* _((A/N: Rest in peace XD))_

 **{space}**

IT'S NOW RAINING CHOCOLATE TURTLES!

Rima: *stares at the raining chocolate while eating a chocolate*

Nagihiko: You know you're going to get fat from eating all that chocolate.

Amu: ! You're right Nagihiko! *stops eating* AND IKUTO LET GO OR ELSE I'LL DO SOMETHING HORRIBLE.

Ikuto: What are you going to do?

Tadase: *now under a pile of chocolate turtles*

Yaya: *is running around as happy as can be* CHOCOLATE! XD MAKE IT RAIN CANDY NEXT!

Kairi: As I was saying Ace, if you eat too much sugar you will get diabete-*gets run over* (poor kairi)

Tadase's Uncle2: *now smiling while eating chocolate with a cat in his arms and a chocolate turtle on his head*

DUE TO YAYA'S REQUEST ITS NOW RAINING CANDY! XD

Rima: yuck too sweet now! Nagihiko get me something not sweet.

Nagihiko: uhhh no, I'm not your personal slave.

Amu: *uses death glare but only Rima can do that so she failed*

Ikuto: Is that all my kitty can do? *hugs tighter*

Tadase: Charanari! Platinum Royale! (where did Kiseki come from...) Tsukiyomi Ikuto! You will Peris-*run over by Yaya*

Yaya: *pukes and then runs around eating candy*

Kairi: Ace you're going to get a stomach ache. *pulls Yaya back from the GIANT milk candy*

Tadase's Uncle2: *smiling eating chocolate (seriously man, when are you done?) with a cat in his arms with a chocolate turtle on the head eating candy*

 **{space}**

you know what would've been funnier? If Yaya puked onto Kairi.

 **{space}**

 _HWD:_ Love you for this. It makes me grin so much and is such a great distraction from homework... How do you even think up this stuff?

Candy huh, chocolate forever for me. You go Yaya! Run over Kairi again!

 **{space}**

Idk and also...kawaii = cute/adorable just like our Rima over here

Rima: What?

Rima fans: AWW YOU'RE SO KAWAII!

 **{space}**

AND BECAUSE I AM A PERVERT IT IS NOW RAINING WHIP CREAM AND STRAWBERRIES!

*everyone gets splattered in whip cream and strawberries*

Rima: Oh great, now I have to wash my hair. (I just washed my hair! :))

Nagihiko: *staring at Rima*

Rima: What?

Nagihiko: . . .*still staring at Rima*

Amu: Oh joy. *thinking of all the things Ikuto would do*

Ikuto: Oh joy is right my strawberry. *licks whip cream off of Amu*

Amu: O/O Ikuto stop it!

Ikuto: I know you like it, Amu-koi.

Amu: BI (glare)

*after the goal war*

Utau: . . .

Kukai: *licks the cream off of himself* Man this is good but not as good as Ramen, cuz that's the BEST!

Utau: *walks up* You know what's better than Ramen?

Kukai: What? (King of clueless!)

Utau: This. *licks whip cream off of Kukai's cheek and eats the strawberry off his nose. *smirks and walks away*

Kukai: O.O ...hey wait no fair! *tackles Utau onto the ground and licks the whip cream off her then grins* Payback.

Utau: Oh really...

*both start lick and eating whip cream and strawberries off each other* (I'm making up for forgetting about kutau sowwy!)

Tadase: Tsukiyomi Ikuto you will PAY! (shouts some move I forgot) *Ikuto dodges and jumps onto a tree (a WHIP CREAM tree) with amu because he's too cool*

Yaya: *stares at Kairi*

Kairi: ...um Ace?

Yaya: *licks all the cream off of Kairi*

Kairi: O/O (only two cuz he's not Amu)

Yaya: *still licking*

Kairi: ummm Ace all the cream's gone

Yaya: but yaya still thinks you taste delicious! *still licks*

Kairi: . . .

Nagihiko: . . .*still staring at Rima*

Rima: Purplehead stop staring at me.

Nagihiko: ...can I lick you? *gets slapped*

Rima: Go to h*ll.

Lulu: *drops in with her SUPER triple-scoop with extra syrup on top SUNDAE! for some whip cream*

Tadase's Uncle2: *he's just covered in whip cream haha you thought he was still eating chocolate with a cat in his arms and a turtle on his head eating candy while covered in whip cream and strawberries*

 **{space}**

I'm glad it distracts you! Because I hate hw!

IT IS NOW RAINING HOPEWHITHINDARKNESSs! XD

Rima: opens a fancy (I'm so fancy! ;D) umbrella to protect from the falling humans.

Nagihiko: *gets under umbrella*

Rima: *pushes Nagi out* You have to make me laugh if you want to stay inside.

Nagihiko: ...um bala-balance?

Rima: (she is NOT amused) Again.

*after 1000 tries of bala-balance and getting knocked cold from hwd, Nagihiko is dragged under a box of oranges XD*

Utau: uses Kukai as a meat shield

Kukai: Hey! ow! ow! Why are you ow! using Ow! OW! me!? Ow...

Utau: *runs with Kukai on her head* (just try imagining THAT! XD)

Amu and Ikuto: *protected by the WHIP CREAM tree*

Ikuto: Now you don't want to leave my arms, Amu~3

Amu: Shut up! ./.

Yaya: NOOOO! MY CANDY! MY FREAKING CANDY!

Kairi: No Ace it is a good thing it's not raining candy

Yaya: NOOOOOOOOOO! D:

Tadase: *is covered by hwd bodies* (I think he died...)

Tadase's Uncle2: *troll face covering real face*

Tadase: DON'T YOU DARE LAUGH

Tadase's Uncle2: *pets a cat* RIP TADASE.

 **{space}**

I just realized it could have been read as rip tadase instead of R.I.P. tadase...XD

 **{space}**

IM AWESOME! NOW I'M NOT SLEEPING I TAKE BACK THE GOODNIGHT!

Rima:...sleep you're going to collapse next morning

Nagihiko: I agree this is bad for your health.

. . .what do u think hwd?

 **{space}**

ITS RAINING ...WATER!

Rima: Doesn't it always rain water?

WATER FILLED WITH LOVE POTIONS!

Nagihiko: You got jinxed.

Rima: Shaddup.

Yaya: *opens mouth for candy only for the love potioned water*

Kairi: Oh no...

Yaya: *hearts appear in eyes*

*a crazy chase scene and a series of screams are heard*

Amu: *shudders*

Ikuto: C'mon amu-SORRY IKUTO GOTTA SLEEP GOOD NIGHT

 **{space}**

 _HWD:_ Ehrm so insert apology here for falling asleep and subsequently ignoring all your messages...sorry. Wow though, there so much.

Rima IS super cute!

Ahaha THE WHIP CREAM AND LICKING YESSSSS. GO YAYA. I like all of Rima's and Nagi's neutral reaction

How did raining get to yaya screaming about candy? Never mind, its Yaya. So funny.

Sleep. Sleep is amazing

Water and sleep. Interesting urhm. Night?

 **{-the next day-}**

 **{space}**

Heya I'M ON THE COMPUTER SO i CAN TYPE FASTER :D

MEH I DONT WANNA WRITE ABOUT LOVE POTIONS...SORRY :'(

Rima: phew then we're outta here

Nagihiko: I need to do dance practice anyways. Rima want to come?

Kukai: Utau! I'm having a game tonight! You want to celebrate after?

Utau: Just how do you know you're going to win? But I'll come after work to see you fail.

Amu: Ikuto...are you ever going to let me go?

Ikuto: I guess I'll send you to your house. *pounces away*

Tadase: Tsukiyomi Ikuto come back! *runs after still in his charanari*

Yaya: Then we're on the hunt for CANDY Kairi!

Kairi: ...why do I have to come?

Tadase's Uncle2: *gets eaten by a cat*

The cat: *buurrrp*

 **{space}**

JUST BECAUSE I SAID I DON'T WANNA TYPE ABOUT LOVE POTIONS...DOESN'T MEAN YOU GET YOUR FREEDOM! HANDCUFFS HANK AND FRANK (I don't own those two people they belong to a truth or dare writer, boba addict) (Hank is the blind locksmith...and frank is the blind AND deaf locksmith but in the story they got him hearing aids buuut right here he's deaf) (I LOVE THAT FANFIC BECAUSE OF THESE TWO GUYS! XD AND THE RIMAHIKO!)

*everyone gets handcuffed together to the person closest to them*

 **{space}**

Rima: Why...am I stuck with YOU!?

Nagihiko: I'm wounded miss.

Kusukusu: Don't worry Rima-chan! Kusukusu isn't hand-cuffed! *gets hand cuffed to Temari and Rhythm*

Temari: Oh dear, Shin Ton Shan *wink*

Rhythm: No worries Nagi you just gotta feel the beat! The rhythm!

Nagihiko: HOOOOOH! *naginata appears and he's standing up with Rima dragged along XD* NO WAY IM GOING TO STAND LIKE AN IDIOT TO YALL! *starts slicing the ground and makes a 30 foot hole*

Rima: ...*punches Nagi* You were supposed to get us un hand-cuffed! :O

Kukai: Well, I guess you're coming on the field with me! ;)

Utau: I guess you're coming to have make-up plastered on your face. B)

Kukai: ...why?

Utau: I can't sing on stage with a guy chained to me.

Kukai:...O.o Help!

Daichi: Can't Kukai! I'm stuck with a maniac!

Il: Hehehehehee! *uses Daichi as a kicking/punching sand bag*

El: LOVE RADAR ON! LOVE~ LOVE~ LOVE~ LOVE SPOTTED! *points at the kutau*

Utau: What did you say El?

Amu: O/O ummm Tadase uhhh

Ikuto: Are you ignoring me? BI

Tadase: *finally reaches to Amu cuz I'm not that mean* Yes? Amu-chan? *other half is glaring at Ikuto like TAIGA XD*

Ikuto: *puts one arm around Amu's neck* Back off kiddie king. She's mine.

Amu: Hey wha? Ikuto my hand is being dragged up with yours! . AND I'M NOT YOURS!

Tadase: *places hand on Amu's* That's right...Amu should make the choice.

Ikuto: So Amu-koi you would rather have a kid over me...I am hurt. *cat ears appear and droop*

Amu: *guilty!* Wha? ummm...

Yoru: Gimme that fish NYA!

Miki: NO! It's a drawing!

Yoru: It looks like a fish to me!

Suu: I'll make taiyaki if you'd like desu~

Yoru: Really nya?

Ran! : Gambatee Gambatee A-MU-CHAN!

Suu: Except I don't have any materials...desu

Yoru: *cries* You're all useless NYA!

Miki: Don't call me USELESS!

Suu: That's right we're a lot more useful than you!

Ran: YEAH! *knocks Yoru to Ikuto's back and Ran suu and miki hit Ikuto's back because they're all cuffed together XD*

Ikuto: ...Yoru...

Amu and Tadase: *in that lovey, sparkly moment

Yoru: NYA!? Ikuto...I'm sorry nya...IT WAS HER FAULT!

Ran: WAS NOT!

Suu: but you're the one who pushed him. desu

Miki: He deserved it. *starts scribbling graffiti over picture of Yoru*

Yaya: NOOOOO! Yaya's candy quest! *chara changes* WAHHHH!

Kairi: Ace it's okay umm *trying to calm Yaya down* candy's not good for you anyways

Yaya: ...WHAT... DID ...YOU... SAY?

Pepe: *holds a sign that says, "never mess with a girl and her candy"*

Yaya: *chara naris and uses that big starred light blue stick thingy* *and hits Kairi*

Kairi: Hold on OW! Ace OW! I didn't OW! OW! mean it OW! OW! OW! that OW! way OW! OW!

Musashi: Sigh, some things he'll never learn. And why am I stuck with you?

Pepe: *tears up* PEPE'S SAD!

Yaya and Pepe: *both cry a river*

Kairi: . . .*beat up*

Tadase's uncle3: *hand-cuffed to a cat*

Cat: MEOOOOW!

Tadase's Uncle3: *smiles*

Cat: *sleeps*

Tadase's Uncle3: Why do I keep dying?

Lulu: . . .*cuffed to Nana*

Nana: But s'all good lulu at least you're not cuffed to somebody else like theyall over there!

Lulu: *walks over and whacks the sleeping cat*

Cat: MEOW!? *runs away*

Tadase's Uncle3: *gets dragged along*

Nana: Bye! *waves*

Lulu: I feel better now. *starts making jewelry*

Nana: *starts to eat those banana chocolate things*

Lulu: *rips it out of her hands and eats it whole* . . .

Nana: LULU!

Lulu: *murderous smile* yes?

Nana: Urk...nevermind...

 **{space}**

BE BACK IN A SEC I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!

Rima: that was unnecessary.

Nagi: Well, she wanted to notify kimi.

Kukai: I think I need to go too.

Utau: ... (they're still handcuffed XD)

Tadase and Amu: *still in sparkly moment*

Ikuto: Does she really have to go to the bathroom if she can type all this?

Yaya: *stops crying* is there any candy in the bathroom!?

Kairi: *passed out cold*

Tadase's uncle3: *with the cat in kirby dreamland*

Cat: *trying not to get sucked in* MEOW!

Kirby: *sucks the cat and uncle and transforms into...a DOG*

Lulu: *watches everything* /)_-

 **{space}**

awwww...your'e not responding…

 **{space}**

you know maybe I should make this a fanfic

 **{space}**

 _HWD:_ Yay! So many messages! You really shouldn't be spending so much time typing this up though…

Okay, so where the the exclamations about love potions come from. Not that I mind, I'd love to prank my friends with love potions. :D

Ahaha...Rima always wants to go away

And Kukai is so confident while Ut[a]u is just ...Utau.

Great job on that one

Where did the cat come from? Lol

Wow...you seem to have read a lot of Rimahiko. And boba addict is such a great name.

And the hand cuff idea is very. Interesting. :)

I love you for making Rimahiko handcuffed. I want to hug you for the cute Yairi scene...or Kaiya...whichever ship name you like. Yay for Yaya's candy quests. I shall join her. :D

And Lulu...why does she make an appearance so often? Not that I mind, she an awesome character and I get a little sad when I realize she's not in the manga

Ha! She got cuffed to Nana! *doubles over*

Okay...considering I was probably sleeping in class 12 hours ago, I don't think I really need to know.

Lol, even Rima agrees that telling me you went to the restroom was a tad bit unnecessary! Leave it to Nagi to go the logic. . . .

I think ikuto is right.

Nooo, Kairi fainted! :D

Yay, go Lulu master of dealing with the weird SC crew.

XD I'm so sorry about not responding

An fanfic of all them talking!? That would be hilarious!

Don't overwork yourself though

Cheers!

 **{space}**

I feel bad you typed more than me kimi.

Oh yeah the handcuff wasn't my idea sowwy i should have specified that it came from the darer or reviewer of that truth or dare story by boba addict.

 **{space}**

I don't like typing on this mobile device

Rima: too bad.

*rima gets put in a bunny outfit*

Rima: What the-!?

*rima gets pushed into a room with nagi*

Take that!

Pepe: *holds up a sign that says "never mess with Andhitit when she's tired"*

 **{space}**

 _HWD:_ Uhhhh. I feel bad for Rima

Lol, with Nagi! Yay!

I use yay a lot, I think it has to do with yaya

Bunny outfits are soooo kawaiii

Awww Pepe. I love you too

 **{-the next day-}**

 **{space}**

GOOD MORNING EVERYBODY TODAYS THE DAY THE SUN IS SHINING THE TANK IS CLEAN AND WE ARE GETTING OUTTA HER-gggggaaaaaaassspppp the tank is clean. THE TANK IS CLEAN!

ahahaaaaa good night kimi

Rima: you didn't talk to her all day.

Nagihiko: Rima everytime you talk you seem to be nastier and meaner.

Rima: is that bad?

Nagihiko:. . .yes it is.

Rima: Who are you the king?

Nagihiko: no but anata is.

Rima: . . .

MUAHAHAHAHA THATS RIGHT U TELL HER NAGI!

Rima:. . .BI

Nagihiko: That face doesn't look good on you *pulls on cheeks*

Rima: owowowOW!

Nagihiko: *grin*

...i see you havn't responded. but whatev GOODNIGHT KIMI!

Rima: *sleeping*

Nagihiko: *being careful not to disturb her*

Rima: *grabs onto Nagi's shirt* mmm...

Nagihiko: umm... *frets*

-a little while later-

*rima and nagi are curled up together on the couch*

Hope that made your day! ;)

now...SLEEEEEP


	4. Babies cry

Note: This was a PM between me and hopewithindarkness and since s/he suggested on copy and pasting this to be a random drabble story, I did so. Sorry for any OOCness, really confusing moments because some of the messages are taken out for privacy, me included in this story( I get it. I'm an annoying fangirl ), and bias for amuto instead of tadamu. Anytime Hopewithindarkness replies a " _HWD:_ " will be put before. Any "*" that are put around mean the character is doing something. Anytime no (insert character name): is put before a line means I'm talking. Anytime there is **{space}** between lines, it is a new post. Any time pass will be in "{}". This was created under my sheer boredom and "imagination". Please read HWDs fics. They're good ;)

 **PAGE 4: Hate Homework**

 _HWD:_ SORRY FOR NO[T] RESPONDING. BLAME IT ON THE HW PLEASE.

YAY NEMO REFERENCE.

Rima is supposed to be nasty XD that's who she is

:))))))

Night!

OMG YES IT DID. SO CUTE AWWW

 **{space}**

Haha sorry For not replying sooner

BLAME THAT ON RIMA SHE IS DISTRACTING!

Rima: what!? it's you fault

 **{space}**

NEW P[A]G[E] WOOHOO. AND I STARTED IT THIS TIME! ;)

Ahhahaaaaaaaaaa love you Rima.

 **{space}**

HAVENT BEEN ON FANFIC FOR MORE THAN A WEEK XP

TO CELEBRATE OUR...FOURTH PAGE RIMA IS GOING TO DANCE THE CHAMALAMACUCKOO DANCE WHILE DRESSED IN AN UNCOMFORTABLE ITCHY SWEATER IN THE MIDDLE OF SUMMER! AND NAGIHIKO WILL SING...(your choice)

WOOHOO! YEAH! *fireworks shoot in the background.

Rima: . . .what in the world. . .

Nagihiko: so what will i be singing kimi-san?

NAGIHIKO YOU AND YOUR FORMALITY! DX

ADD A CHAN AFTER

 **{space}**

kukai: so glad I'm not doing anything.

utau: shut up if you talk she'll be reminded

AND BECAUSE OF KUKAI UTAU AND HIM ARE GOING TO SWING ON FANS AND SING CHANDELIER! OF COURSE IN THEIR PERSONAL TUXEDOS AND WEDDING DRESSES! YES KUKAI YOU'RE WEARING THE WEDDING DRESS AND UTAU WILL WEAR THE TUXEDO!

Utau: *slaps kukai*

kukai: ow! *rubs*

 **{space}**

I HAVE DECIDED THAT WE DRESS KAIRI UP AS ONE GIANT CANDY AND PLAY HIDE AND GO SEEK WITH YAYA FOR FIVE MINUTES

IF KAIRI SUCCEEDS HE WON'T HAVE TO PARTICIPATE I MY... _experiment_ ...BUT IF YAYA FINDS HIM SHE WILL GET A PIECE OF CANDY WHICH HAS A DIAMETER OF TWO FEET

Yaya: *eyes gleam at kairi after hearing the word candy*

Kairi: *pushes glasses up nervously*

Ikuto: I guess we can spend time together then amu. B)

 **{space}**

AND IKUTO WILL DO THE CARAMELL DANSEN IN HIS TUTU WITH A TIARA ON TOP WHILE AMU...i've teased her enough she can just watch while eating popcorn.

Amu: phew...

Ikuto: ...youre kidding right?

NOPE

Ikuto: *tries to scamper away*

OH SO YOU DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO AMU THEN? *holds knife dangerously close*

Ikuto: you wouldn't dare...

OH YES! *begins chopping onions and sprinkling it on amu*

Ikuto: *comes back* ...she's going to smell like onions back off. Strawberries smell a whole lot better. Taste better too. B)

Amu: Perv! cant wait to see you dance in a TUTU AND TIARA!

Ikuto:...

 **{space}**

OH YEAH AND TADASE WILL WEAR ALL OF LULU'S CREATIONS (jewelry) AND LULU WILL BE SURROUNDED BY CATS AND CARS TO DEGRADE HER MYSTERIOUS EFFECT! TADASE'S UNCLE SHALL SIP TEA WITH ME WHILE WE WATCH ALL OF THIS AND YOU KIMI HAVE TO DECIDE ON SOMETHING FOR NAGI TO SING AND ALL SHALL COMMENCE!

Ikuto: *praying that kimi won't choose something for nagi*

Rima: ...

Nagihiko: *worries of what kimi will choose*

Amu: *just sits back relaxed with her popcorn*

Kairi: *hopes ace wont find him*

Yaya: *eyeing kairi with those big gleaming yellow things when an anime character gets an evil plan*

Tadase: ...ummmm okay?

Lulu: just how do cats and cars demote my popularity?

utau: great just great

kukai: hey it couldn't get any worse. at least we wont be uncomfortable in itchy sweaters

Rima: BI

Kukai: ...ahaha sorry rima

 **{space}**

Tadase's uncle4?: *smiles*

 **{space}**

 _HWD: _ I like the fireworks but I can't really imagine Rima dancing out of her own free will...idk what Nagi would singggg, his character song?

CALL ME CHAN

SAN IS TOO STUFFY

Kutau! :)))))

lol, love you Ikuto, even if Amu is scared of ya

*does not choose a song, rendering the whole announcement meaningless*

WAHAHAHHA I[']M EVIL

how many uncles does Tadase have? XD

 **{space}**

AWWWWWWWW THEN WE SHALL CELEBRATE THIS PAGE WITH A PICNIC

Rima: So she is sane.

Nagihiko: Boxed lunches sound good? Okay Kimi-chan.

Yaya: IT NEEDS TO BE SWEET

Kairi: *pushes glasses up*

Amu: Oh well, I'm hungry anyways.

Ikuto: *sighs in relief*

Utau: Then I'm ordering ramen.

Kukai: Oh Bet I can eat faster than you even if you start early!

Tadase: hmm I guess we should eat in the royal garden.

Lulu: Where are we anyways?

Tdase's Uncle 4: *smiles and walks off*

 **{space}**

 _HWD:_ YAY *joins picnic and eat all the tuna*

Tuna is yummu..

I agree with Yaya, the boxed lunched need to be sweet.

lol, Kairi adn the classic glasses move.

LOL RAMEN

...where did that uncle come from?

 **{space}**

Rima: *looks at tuna in disgust*

Nagihiko: its not all that bad rima. *making tuna sandwiches*

amu: *eats and chats*

Ikuto: *eats and is secretly enjoying it* (kitty nyan~!)

utau:...well it's better than crap *eats in sandwich form*

kukai: itadakimasu~!

yaya: it's not sweet! :( *hands back to nagi*

kairi: some things don't need to be sweet ace. *eats sandwich*

tadase: *has a lovely chat with amu*

lulu: *eats in proper manner*

tadase's uncle 4: *comes back with ingredients for nagi every few mins.*

 **{space}**

Andhitit: *sleeping and dreaming of cookies*

 **{space}**

oh i mis-read your comment i thought you meant all eat tuna instead of eat all of tuna XD

 **{-the next day-}**

 **{space}**

...I'm boooooored

 **{space}**

Rima: Then do something else don't you have homework?

*cries* homework...

 **{space}**

Nagihiko: Its alright Anata ill help you ^^

NAGIHIKO YOU'RE SO NICE! rima on the other hand... ((A/N: Yeah Nagi, you still haven't done my homework. BI ; Nagi: Ehhh, it's not like I can… ; tsk tsk tsk Nagi))

 **{space}**

Rima: What? I just gave you something to do

...BUT...BUT

 **{space}**

kukai: *glances at homework* heheh the giver sounds like a nice girl.

/)_- its a book kukai.

Kukai: huh? really? *looks again* ...forget about homework im playin soccer!

 **{space}**

Utau: you called me out of work for complaining about homework!?

...utau comfort me…

 **{space}**

Utau: *sighs and rubs temples* i have a show in less than four hours.

...pweaseeeee? *kitty face*

Utau:...urk...sigh ill treat you to lunch what do you want?

 **{space}**

Yay! you should take lessons from her rima! I want something salty! onigiris!

 **{space}**

Nagihiko: but rice balls aren't salty Andhitit. besides too much sodium is bad for you.

 **{space}**

SHUT UP NAGIHIKO I NEED SALT YOU'RE MAKING THE ONIGIRIS!

Nagihiko: -_- sure. rima want to help?

Rima: No ill just watch.

 **{space}**

Utau: So what happened to me comforting you?

...YOU MAKE RICE BALL TOO UTAU!

Utau: what? no im fine away from the kitchen thank you very much

 **{space}**

Rima: *eats rice balls*

Nagihiko: *makes rice balls* hey rima aren't you going to share any with anata?

Rima: *steals another riceball*

 **{space}**

HUUUUUUU! RIMA URE SHO MEAN! UTAU MAKE ME FRIED RICE BECAUSE IM SAD!

Utau: no

...

Utau:...

ARGH! YOURE MEAN TOO!

 **{space}**

Utau: So are you ever going to do your homework?

...i dont wanna

Utau: Great. fail your grade and get grounded.

...

 **{space}**

Yaya: Become a baby and you'll never have to worry about homework! Yaya became one and she doesn't do homework!

GASP GOOD IDEA! *becomes a baby* ...WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Everyone: *flinches*

 **{space}**

AHHHHHHHH! MAAAA! MAAA! KIII! KIII!

Utau: oh gosh just make the thing stop!

 **{space}**

utau: is everyone else deaf!? sigh fine *picks up amata and comforts*

...uuuuaaa! uuuaaa! *giggles*

 **{space}**

Nagihiko: I think she likes you. ^^ ...i would've done it but my hands were dirty

 **{space}**

Utau: What do i do now? Hey Purple headed boy are you done yet? I dont know what to do with babies.

Nagihiko: Almost and my name is Fujisaki, Nagihiko.

 **{space}**

Utau: Well i don't know what to do with it! Here you take it *hands to kukai*

Kukai: *sweaty and tired from playing soccer*

(looks like a monster from anatas point of view) WAHHHHHHH!

Kukai: Wha!? Where did this come from?

Utau: The girl over ther suggested something stupid and now our Andhitit's become a baby.

Kukai: well what do you want me to do with it? im the youngest of my brothers! uhhhh...smile smile anata! Aniki's here!

Anata:...WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 **{space}**

Nagihiko: Alright im here. *takes bunny apron off* where is she?

*the scene of anata crying while kukai tries to do something funny dragging utau and rima into it is displayed*

Utau: Oh good you're here now take it!

Anata: *holds onto utau for dear life* Nu! nu!

Nagihiko: ^.^ ...i don't think she wants to let go.

Anata: Uaa! Uaaa! Uaa ski! Uaa Aish!

Utau: Well what do i do with it?

Nagihiko:...umm this part i don't know. i do know the basics of taking care of a child though.

Rima: Of course you do study lover. *shoves riceball in anata mouth* Its crying because its hungry right?

Anata: *suffocates*

Nagihiko: No rima! Babies can't eat food that's not mashed!

Rima: Oh...well then.

Utau: *frantically tries to get the food out using the heimlich.

Nagihiko: And Utau. You look like youre trying to kill it!

 **{space}**

"And thus Anata died. The end." Yaya shut the book.

Everyone in the Royal garden: ...

Tadase: Thats sad.

Rima: That's fanfic isn't it. I dont shove food in peoples mouths.

Nagihiko:...and I dont know how to take care of children.

Amu: How come I wasn't included?

Kairi: I wasn't in the story either ace.

 **{space}**

"And thus Yaya was interrogated," Rima concluded as she turned off her phone.

Nagihiko: Poor Yaya.

Rima: yeah.

 **{space}**

"And thus Rimahiko was born," leader XII of the rimahiko fan club finished.

Fan#1: How does that work?

Fan#2: Idiot of course it does. Dont you see the love?

Fan#3: I see friendship.

Fan#4: NO! NO! DO NOT REMIND ME OF BEST FRIEND ZONES!

Fan#1: I still don't see how it works.

Fan#5: That's because were not even people! were fans remember?

Fan#4: FANS WHICH BLOW AIR!

 **{space}**

"And thus inception sued us for stealing their idea."

"That has nothing to do with why you like cats better than dogs."

"It has everything to do with how we are short on money."

"WE ALL GONNA DIE!"

"Shut up Potato. We can all hear you."

"Lets just go back to figuring out why water tastes like nothing."

"Isn't it because it just is?"

"..."

 **{space}**

Rima abruptly sat up in her bed. Alarmed from the dream she looked towards the clock. 5:26 there was enough tim-TO BE CONTINUED GOTTA GO

 **{-the next day-}**

 **{space}**

 _HWD:_ Can I reply to all this later? I'm lazy to do anything but doze off...slweeppppyy me. :D

 **{space}**

...REPLY NOW!

Chichi: *doesn't reply*

NUUUUUUU!

 **{space}**

 _HWD:_ Lmao

 **{space}**

Yo! Using the library wifi muahahahaha!

 **{space}**

Yes your name is now chichi

Rima: Lame.

Nagihiko: I think it's cute.

Rima: It sounds annoying.

Nagihiko: No it doesn't.

Okay chichi it is XD


	5. Unfinished

Note: This was a PM between me and hopewithindarkness and since s/he suggested on copy and pasting this to be a random drabble story, I did so. Sorry for any OOCness, really confusing moments because some of the messages are taken out for privacy, me included in this story( I get it. I'm an annoying fangirl ), and bias for amuto instead of tadamu. Anytime Hopewithindarkness replies a " _HWD:_ " will be put before. Any "*" that are put around mean the character is doing something. Anytime no (insert character name): is put before a line means I'm talking. Anytime there is **{space}** between lines, it is a new post. Any time pass will be in "{}". This was created under my sheer boredom and "imagination". Please read HWDs fics. They're good ;)

 **PAGE 5: Unfinished**

YAY FIFTH PAGE

 **{space}**

 _HWD_ : Yep yup, 5th yaya

 **{space}**

fifth yaya?

 **{-some procrastinating time later-}**

 **{space}**

If you love me with your heart,

each and every part.

If you love me that you'd die

right before my eye

If you love me that you'd lie

to keep me happy for years to pass by

If you love me with your soul

which shines brightest at its core.

If you love me when I'm blue

feeling down with the depression flu.

If you love me for who I am,

no matter what I do.

Then maybe, I might just love you too.

-Rima Mashiro

 **{space}**

I think that'd be an appropriate love letter for rima mashiro to write.

 **{-five days later-}**

 **{space}**

CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WHERE ARE YOU!?

 **{-two days later-}** ((sheesh hwd BI))

 **{space}**

 _HWD_ : I meant 5th page and 'yay' not yaya, but yeahhh extra 'a'.

That's not a real quote from Rima, is it? Hope not. Nice though

Ohhhhzzz, read your next PM, got it. I don't think Rima would ever write a love letter... Because she'd never need to

But yeah, it would be, nice job

Sorry that i was gone so long

 **{-two days later-}**

 **{space}**

=w= i was gone too and yes that was not a quote from rima cuz it wasnt in quotations. i made it up. òuó

omg i do it too. i always add the extra a in yay but then fix it i'd i catch it.

 **{-whats 21-16 days later?-}**

 **{space}**

chixhi~

ahhhhh its chichi chichi!

Rima: ...I still prefer kimi over that.

Nagihiko: You'll get used to it.

 **{-what's 21-12 days later?-}**

 **{space}**

chi chi...you on?

 **{space}**

chiiiiiiiiii~ sounds like a deflating balloon =w=

 **{space}**

chi? im bored and you haven't been on in AGES! Little liar saying your status in online

 **{space}**

 _HWD_ : Heyyyy! It's been FOREVER! IM SO SORRY. And yes, I update my profile and continue to write cuz that's what I do when I'm stressed out. Yes, writing and organizing my stuff. Weird, huh? I've been busy. Sorry. Really sorry

 **{space}**

Hmmm~

Okay! Time to give you a funny story or somethin' since you seem busy and stressed! ((I just needed to know you didn't abandon me))

ALRIGHT! Rimaaaaa~? Time to give chichi a GREAT time readin' this!

Rima: Why should I care?

WHICH IS WHY I'M GOING TO BRIBE YOU WITH NAGIIIII~!

Nagi: Eh?

Rima: Why? I don't care about him.

You know you want him~ See look isn't he cute? *puts on gag glasses on nagi* ((Haha XD))

Nagi: Uhhh...haha?

Rima: NO! First that isn't comedic at all! You don't just go "haha" purpletwerp! You mock the entire world of COMEDY! And also, Gag glasses are filthy things! They cover up your true inner humor and allow you to cheat by covering up your face from the TRUE comedy underneath! They are just as despicable as this purple freak because!...yadayadayadaidunknowwhatelseshedsay =w=

Nagi: ...That's not nice, chibi demon.

Rima: -AND DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME CHIBI! *goes back to ranting*

Heeeeeeh you're no fun rama llama sama tan...heehee rama llama sama hahaha!

Nagi: Rama...llama...sama..tan?

Rima: BI STOP INTERRUPTING MY SPEECH DO YOU KNOW THE TERM RESPECT!? AND I'M NOT A LLAMA EITHER! *still rants*

=w= I had fun typing this what about you?

 **{space}**

 _HWD_ : It was fun to read! :) Okay[ ]lol funny bribe

Bye~

 **{space}**

nya nya nya!

nya~?

nya~?

Rima: What are you a cat?

NYA! *pounces*

Rima: *startled* No, I have no need for weird cat humans. *pushes off*

nyaaa...

nya?

Nagi: Eh?

nyaaaa~? *kitty face*

Nagi: ...erm...

nyaaa... :(

Nagi: Um here? *hands the oversized lollipop yaya dropped*

Nya? Hisssssss!

Nagi: *sweatdrops*

Yaya: *eyes gleam* WHOOO TOOK YAYAS LOLLIPOOOOOOOOOP!

Nyahaha! *picks up in mouth and prances around*

Yaya: NO! GIMME! YAYA'S! GODDESS! OF! SWEETS!

Nya nyaaaa~! *runs away*

Yaya: MOHHHH! YAYA'S NOT LETTING YOU GET AWAY!

Nagihiko: Uhh...

Rima: Idiots.

Nagihiko: I'm sorry yaya?

Yaya: *can't even hear him*

Rima: Freakface, go get me my extra large fruity parfait.

Nagihiko: And you can't get it yourself because...?

Rima: *kicks him in the shin* Do it. Unless you want me to tell Yaya you stole her lollipop.

Naghiko: Ow! Hey that's mean! Where am I supposed to get something like that anyways?

NYA! *runs through with a demented lollipop*

Yaya: AURGHHHHHHHHH! *bombards into the two*

Rima: Ow! This is all your fault girly boy!

Naghiko: *knocked out*

Yaya: *dizzy*

Nyaaaa~! *curls up and sleeps with a demented lollipop*

-Fin-

 **{space}**

y'know i feel like I make the stories here instead of publishing them. XP

 **{space}**

 _HWD_ : :) but yeah, I'm thinking you should copy and paste all the stuff you sent to me and make a 'random things that happen with the SC crew' fanfic. I know lots of ppl would like it.

 **{space}**

yeahhhhhhh i should just copy and paste ((A/N: Haha take that I DID do it))

BUT I'M TOO LAZY!

Rima: Good for you.

Nagihiko: Don't worry Anata, Rima's just jealous that she's no different.

Rima: Excuse me crossdresser?

Nagihiko: Jealous indeed.

 _ **\- TO BE CONTINUED -**_

((A/N: yeahhhhh until hwd starts replying and I make more "stories" and until I'm not too lazy to copy and paste. =w=))


	6. REPLY CHICHI Extra: 55!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or anything considered copyright!

* * *

HWD's not responding...

Rima: Yeah, so?

Nagihiko: So we're going to have to do something. *sighs*

Right! Nagihiko! Why'd you sigh?

Amu: Because it's always hectic when you're un-satisfied and bored!

Ran: Fight-o! Fight-o! A-mu chan!

Oh. Herro Amu. Care to join?

Amu: Wha!? Well...um...I have to go babysit my sister so see you! *runs off*

Rima: Lucky liar...

Nagihiko: Well Rima-chan, looks like it will be the two of us like usu-

Yaya: YAYA'S HERE! YAYA MADE IT! WHERE ARE THE SWEETS!?

Kairi: Ace, there are no desserts at a buisiness meeting. *glasses shine*

Tadase: Musashi-kun, this isn't a guardian meeting. *motions to the 'cookie for free' poster*

Yaya: I KNEW THERE WERE COOKIES! THAT'S WHY I CAME! *eyes shine*

Rima: She lied. I don't see any.

Nagihiko: Tha-

Rima: Where are the cookies stupid?

Nagihiko: The-

I don't know. I was relying on Amu and Su to help. =w= What was that Nagihiko?

Nagihiko: Nothing...

Kusukusu: *starts laughing*

Rhythm: C'mon Nagi! Shapen up!

Nagihiko: Sorr-

Kairi: Then why are we here? I specifically did all my chores early and left a note for onee-san and-

Yaya: COOKIES! Cookies! Noo! *chara changes* Wahhhhhhh!

Tadase: Don't worry Yuiki-san. I'm sure Amu-chan will be here any minute.

Rima: According to my memory she left. me. alone. with him.

Nagihiko: What's wrong with that?

Rima: It just is.

Kusukusu: It just is~

Kukai: Yo! I'm here to watch Utau-chan sin-wait what? Where's Utau-chan?

Snrk snrk snrk...hahaha...he actually fell for it..snrk.

Utau: Over here dummy! Now why would you leave me a note to come here?

Il: Kekeke~ YO! *kicks Daichi*

Daichi: *completely numb from feeling it several times* Sup Il? Hey El!

El: Lovu~ Lovu~ Lovu~ Ow!

Il: Kekekeke!

XD hahaha and she...fell for it too!

Utau: What.

No nothing! I didn't say nothing!

Rima: Idiots.

Nagihiko: Be nice Rima-chan. *frowns*

Yaya: Burahhhhhhhhh! Where's Amuuuuu!?

Tadase: Like I said, she'll be here any-

*window shatters as Ikuto bounces in with something pink on his back*

Rima and Yaya: AMU! *runs up*

Tadase: Tsukiyomi Ikuto! Why are you here!?

Kiseki: I will not tolerate such a pest before my eyes! *chara changes with tadase*

Tadase: Because I AM KING! AAHAHAHAHA!

Amu: Let me go! Perverted freak!

Ikuto: Never~

Yaya: *tackles Ikuto and Amu*

Rima: *watches cautiously*

Ikuto: Hey! Watch it kid!

Amu: Yaya! *springs out of Ikuto's arms and hugs yaya*

Rima: *frowns and pouts*

Nagihiko: You can hug with them you know.

Rima: Shut up. I know. *walks off and sulks*

Kusukusu: *flies after*

Kairi: Now that everyone's here, why are we here?

=w= Glad you asked! We're her to-

*yaya and amu chat while Ikuto pouts behind and tadase snaps out of king mode and hides in the emo corner along with Rima sulking in the other corner with nagihiko failing to comfort her then utau and kukai start to fight and place a bet while kairi's the only one listening*

EVERYONE!

Everyone: At your service.

No not you! Ugh. RIMA! NAGIHIKO! YAYA! TADASE! IKUTO! AMU! UTAU! KUKAI! SHUT UP AND LISTEN KAY!?

Everyone: *goes to the emo corner*

Rima, Nagihiko, Yaya, Tadase, Ikuto, Amu, Utau, Kukai: *quiet down*

Thank you Kairi. Now today we're going to break into hopewithindarkness' house and see what she's up to.

Everyone: What?

Understood?

Everyone: But mistress, isn't that-

I wasn't talking to you Eve.

Eve Ryone: But how are you going to break in eleven people mistress?

There's only ten. You aren't coming.

Eve Ryone: But mistre-

I need someone to stay here and give us info. You can do that can't you?

Eve Ryone: *tears well up* Mistre-

Kairi: Yes.

Exellent.

Eve Ryone:...

NOW EVERYONE! MARCH FOWARD!

Rima, Nagihiko, Yaya, Tadase, Ikuto, Utau, Kukai: *walks in a huddle*

No not you! Eve! March!

Eve Ryone: *gasps in hapiness* Yes mistress! *marches ahead*

Thanks for being the test subject for booby traps.

Eve Ryone: Wha!?

Just kidding! =w=

Kairi: Hacked into her computer! First you need an airplane ride to(yada yada yada)

Yaya: I call window seat!

Amu: What? No fair!

Ikuto: I prefer a window as well.

Tadase: Aisle seats are best for getting up to use the restroom.

Rima: Anywhere far away from him.

Nagihiko: Rima-chan!

Utau: They better have intant ramen.

Kukai: You wanna bet?

Utau: A pack of instant ramen.

Kukai: Let's go!

Helicopter!

*loud noise settles outside*

Prince Shuraiya: Amu-chan! I've come back!

Amu: Shuraiya-kun!?

Lulu: Hmph! I can't believe you forgot about me!

Kirishima: Hello... *eyes wander to Rima*

Rima: What?

Lulu's grandmother: Young lad! Stand straight when speaking to a lady!

Ami: Onee-taaan!

Amu: Ami!?

Obaa-san: You can't be thinking of leaving me alone now!

Nagihiko: Obaa-san!? What about mother?

Obaa-san: Mother said she was busy and sent me to accompany young master.

Ami: Mommy told me to give you this!

*hands Amu a note: 'Amu, please take care of Ami while Papa and I are out on another honeymoon'*

Amu: ...

C'mon everyone! Hustle in!

*cramps everyone in*

Now pilot! Lets get this moving!

Tsukasa: Of course. I would never let a cute neko crash!

Ikuto: Great. We're going to die.

LET'S MOVE IT PEEPS! MOVE!

*helicoptor rises up and heads full speed towards a wall*

Amu: Ahh! What do you think you're doing!?

Ami: *starts to sing meikyuu butterfly*

Tsukasa: It's going bonkers. I can't control it!

Ikuto: Exactly.

Utau: No! My instant ramen!

Rima: *holds onto the nearest thing next to her*

Nagihiko: *blushes*

Kirishima: *hand slightly brushes rima's*

Yaya: WE'RE GOING TO DIE WITHOUT EATING COOKIES!

Kairi: *messenger's not working*

Lulu's grandmother: Quick! The umbrellas!

Lulu: *grabs them*

*both jump out floating down while setting out tea cups*

Obaa-san: Oh my.

Kukai: Save yourself Jimmy! *throws soccer ball out*

*helicopter nears the wall*

Eve Ryone: EEEEEIIIP!

 _Crash!_

X

X

X

Naghiko: I think she had too much liquor.

Rima: Leave her be. Are we gonna finish or not?

Yaya: Twisters is fun! *dances around*

Kairi: Ace, that's not how you play.

Utau: Darn I lost! How could I!?

Kukai: Now you owe me a can of soda!

Utau: I hate this game! *storms off*

Amu: Tadase-kun! Wai-

Tadase: THE KING WILL DRINK ANYTHING MUAHAHAHA! *glugs*

Ikuto: *slips arms around his beloved* Amu~

Lulu: *already left*

Everyone: *doesn't exist*

* * *

A/N: RESPOOOOND CHIICHIIII! Zzzzzzzz

Nagihiko: Thank you for reading!


End file.
